ninrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Raizayto Oda
'Character Profile' 'Character First Name' Raizayto 'Character Last Name' Oda 'Age' Lived to be 89 (( Dead)) 'Date of Birth ' 06/20/'117AND 'Gender Male 'Ethnicity' "Japense" Yonshigakurian 'Height' 6'5 'Weight' 250 'Blood Type' O 'Occupation' Shinobi Kage Level 'Scars/Tattoos' Slash marks that were made across his right eye when they fought the two Shinobi that were plaguing the village. 'Relationship Status' Married 'Personality' *Cunning, Determined, witty, and Kind hearted. Raizayto Oda was a well respected man in his earlier days, and a hero within his dying days. He belived that no one was better than anyone else, and that we were all equal. He also believed that "That we all should never falter, staying strong is our only resolve. Death is the weak mans escape." He fought for what he believed hin regardless of what his adversaries thought, he had a large since of humor, and even a peverted nature dispite his Monk back ground. He trained on a daily, non stop untill he would pass out. Such was his nature to over work himself to exhaustion. *One of his greatest feats, was sacrafcing his right arm in a battle against 55 elite Jonin Commander ninjas from an unknown village that seeked to have him, and his brother eliminated. He activated his clan secrrect techniques against the men, and with that his body had been falterd and damaged heavily within the battle. One of the Jonin elite Shinobi attacked a young child, where he leaped in head first and with that he lost his right arm in the process. 'Behaviour' *''Always cracking jokes, always yelling, always drunk. That's how Raizayto Oda was during his younger days. He was itching for a fight, and seemed to always be battle hungry. Nothing could quench his thrist for battle. During him and his brothers most greatest feats, he was laughing as he punched the giant Lion summon in the nose, destorying the beast with his strength alone.'' *During his later years in life, Raizayto was calm, and collected. Very self perserved and strong willed. He lived for his people, and died for his people. He loved children and all he wanted to see was his clan grow. 'Nindo (optional) ' " We all should never falter, staying strong is our only resolve. Death is the weak mans escape." '' '''Bloodline/Clan The Oda Clan is a group of Taijutsu specialists, the monk like Oda clan are strong of mind and body and dedicated to constant improvement. They were not very well known through out the Shinobi world since they were seemingly always in constant search for Nirvana through their religion of Buddhism. The Oda Clan was originated in the Land of Tea, a distance away from the main village of Yonshigakure in the high mountain peaks which assisted in their body conditioning. They are typically doing only three things, Training their bodies, worshiping Buddha, or placing themselves in a constant meditative state. There bodies are tuned down to the very core as weapons to an extent. Making using Jutsu almost pointless. 'Ninja Class ' Sage/Kage Level 'Element One' None '''''Weapon of choice: '''TRENCH BLADES'/ CHAKURA BLADES' A highly uniquely-designed trench knife, these blades are worn like brass knuckles, but each one has a sharpened zigzag "tooth" over each knuckle, and a blade coming out of one end. The knives are made from a special metal that can be infused through "chakra flow" with elemental chakra or Yin–Yang chakra to produce added effects. 'Strengths' *Superior Taijutsu *Superior Stamina *Superior Speed 'Weaknesses' *Terrible Genjutsu *Terrible Ninjutsu *Terrible Fuinjutsu 'Chakra colour' Red 'Jutsu List' Your known Jutsu. ((If you're joining as an Academy Student you will know no Jutsu, but over time you will learn new jutsu such as the Clone Technique and Body Replacement technique, you do not need to fill this field in if you do not wish to.)) 'DATA BOOK' 'Allies' Yonshigakure 'Enemies' Kurama clan His son Nobunaga 'Background Information Raizayto oda lived with his family not from Sungakure with his twin brother Tasanagi oda, there mother Atsuki Oda, and there father Oniha oda. After the 4th great Shinobi war the Oda clan was scares and were spread out all over the place the Monks of the clan had pulled away from the Shinobi way by now and looked at it as a burden, stating that the Ninja way was nothing but a simple waste of human life. Raizayto Oda, along with his brother Tasanagi Oda’s parents were both old Shinobi from an unkown village and after the war was won they simply took refuge in the outskirts of a random town. Where they attempted to keep there two Sons away from the Shinobi way as possible, often making them indulge in long hours of study . Even though they wished to keep them away from the old ways as much as possible, their father taught them the many forms of Taijutsu and other styles. And even taught the two how to use their Chakura for certin feats that they wouldn’t ususally be able to do. They were overly fascinated by the ninja world, and every thing about it. Raizayto and his brother Tasanagi went off to the Markets one day when they were around the ages of 13 and spotted a older Shinobi that was performing Odd Ninjutsu moves with fire. Overly excited they ran back home to their parents about the man that had seen, before they could even fully continue about the event their parents punished them forcing them to their studies and to never leave their home. The boys angered and with a lust of adventure within their hearts ran away, where they packed clothing and ventured off to see the world without the powerful grip of their parents hold around their throats. Raizayto Oda was the happy brother though when met a confrontation he was the deadily one. He and his brother were both Taijutsu masters but Raizayto showed the most promise even at a young age. Being able to do impossible feats that most humans wouldn’t be able to do. Raizayto’s body was trained to the ultimate high, being able to leap high in the by 50 feet with ease and punch the side of a stone mountain and knock a wide radius out of the exterior of the monument. Raizayto oda and his brother Tasanagi had both discovered secrect clan techniques and created their own. These techniques are still within the Oda clan, but only a select few are allowed to even know these skills, so the knowledge upon these special clan Techniqes are still unknown to outsiders. Raizayto Oda and his brother Tasanagi Oda travled to many different lands fiending for battles and glory, money and women. By the time the two men had hit the age of 35 they would have stumbled across a village being plagued by two Rogue Shinobi who seemed to be extorting money and goods from the village, holding it under their own sick dictatorship. The Oda boy’s angered charged in head first to confront the two men. They were known long ago for their battle with the two Rogue ninja, using nothing but their Taijutsu skill to combat high rank level rogue ninja in a gruesome battle where the rogue ninja used Summons, four of them to be exact. The summons were a Large wolf by the name of Okami, A massive pig with an unknown name, a Gorilla named ‘gorira kingu’ (ゴリラ キング) And two large Lions that seemed to be controlled by the Hyuuga rogue ninja. The two brothers battled the beast, knocking them left to right, causing massive explosions, dodging there monsterous attacks with pure Taijutsu power alone. Raizayto had been recorded to clash fist with the Massive Gorilla creature head on. The two boys dispatched of the summons with ease and made their way to the Shinobi who also gave them an equally tough battle. After defeating the Shinobi the two brothers began to get Praze within the village and allowed them to stay for many years. Raizayto Oda and Tasanagi oda both found women within the village that also seemed to be twins like the two Shinboi. They married them and then moved into the higher mountains abit above where Yonshigakure would be. '''Roleplaying Library ((You will add to this in future of your character development.))